Draco and Ginny Romeo and Juliet
by K.C. Parker
Summary: Chapter 4 is up, the final chapter.It's a Romeo and Juliet story with Ginny and Draco as the main characters. It is my first fic so I hope you like it. It may look a little bit like Romeo and Juliet movie
1. Default Chapter

A

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter (he belongs to J.K. Rowling),neither do I own Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet or the backstreet boys song at the party. 

This is my first fiction. I like it, it's likekind of cute but it is also very sad. Hope you like it. 

Ginny and Draco 

Two Houses both alike in dignity in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry where we lay this scene. Form Quidditchts matches and many other things, this two houses have been fighting. A pair of pure bloodedtake their life. 

-_Okay Malfoy, you asked for it- but before Harry did anything, Draco had thrown his wand and was coming towards Harry_to punch him. 

-_Ouuuu- said Harry _

- _That it's not fair -said Ron _

-_Says who- answered Draco _

-_I say it you_ass... 

_RON- said the voice of Professor Mcgonagall- __That is enough of you boys, this is the third time you sneak out of bed to duel. That is detention for you. If you do this again your house will pay the consequences because I will take 100 points from each of you,and you- she said pointing to Draco and Harry- __will be expelled from your quidditch teams. Now go to bed _

_C'mon- saidMalfoy to his lackeys Crabbe and Goyle and headed towards their common room _

Harry and Ron did the same. 

** **

**Next day **

Slytherins and Griffindor where all in potions class and as always Snape was taking points from the Griffindor people andmakingfun of them but to everyone surprise , even Harry's,someone wasn't making fun of them. Draco. He was sitting all alone in the verge of tears. He had written all over his potions essay Draco loves Pansy, Draco loves Pansy, Draco loves Pansy. 

_Really Pathetic- said Crabbe as they where leaving potions class- __You should forget Pansy Parkinson she not worthanything. You should forget her. _

Malfoy was surprised, first because Crabbe had said more than1 phrase without making a mistake and second because he couldn't believe why his friend had told him to forget about Pansy. He still loved her. 

They arrived at the Great Hall 

_Halloween Party at Griffindor tower-shouted Fred Weasly _

_Tonight-said George. _

The great hall exploded with cheers 

_Relax you guys-continued Fred- __It's a Costume party, so you must dress up _

_Oh, one more thing - said George turning to the Slytherin table-y__ou are not invited _

The 3 remaining house exploded into cheers again while all the slytherins scowled at them. 

_We should go- saidGoyle _

_I don't want to- answered Malfoy. _

y_eah, we should -said Crabbe- __I'll show you all the beauties of this school and you'll stop moaning over stupid Pansy _

_And we can also spoil Griffindor's Party- said Goyle _

Malfoy thought about it for a second 

_Okay, How do we get in then? -he finally said _

_Eh, W__e were hoping you would come up with something- they said _

Malfoy sighed, how could he hang out with this two idiots 

Griffindor Common Room 

_I think I'm in love with Ginny -said Harry to Hermione, Ron, George and Fred _

_Oh that is so cute -cried Hermione _

_So, you guys- he pointed to the Weaslys- __do you mind if I ask her out? _

_Well you see-said Ron-__she still too young _

_We know you are a great guy-said George _

_But wait till she is 15, okay -continued Fred _

_But - said Hermione- __they would look so cute together Ith... _

_I thought you had to do your Arithmacy Homework - hissed Ron as he scowled at her. _

_I think Hermiones is rightI think we would m...- said Harry _

_oh, it is nearly time for the party we must get ready -interrupted George _

_yeah good idea -said Ron and Fred and they went to their rooms. _

.......................................................................................................... 

**The party **

_you look beautiful - said Ron looking atGinny. She was dressed up as a Princess and she did look extremely beautiful. __C'mon, Harry and Hermione are waiting for us - he said as he went downstairs. _

It was crowded with students but no slytherin except outside. 3 guys (slytherins)who had mask covering their eyes. They where waiting in a line to get in. So far the fat lady (who was guarding the entrance and checking that no slytherin came in protected with trolls all dressed in black) had caught 5 groups of Slytherins trying to sneak into the party 

_Name- said The Fat Lady _

_eh, Erni Macmillan- said Draco- __we are from Huffepuff _

_aha -said the Fat Lady checking the list,- __oh yes, Erni Macmillan and friends, yes you can come in. _

_Next- Said the Fat Lady _

_Erni Macmillan- said the real Erni _

_Nice try boy- answered the Fat Lady Checking her list- __go back to your house you filthy slytherin _

_-But we are from Hufflepuff _

_Get out -she shouted- __or Ill set the trolls on you. _

Draco had overheard this and suddenly felt really nervous, what If they where caught?. 

_Move over - said a Ravenclaw so he continued walking. The common room was full of music. They were playing a Britney Spears Song. Crabbe and Goyle were dancing like crazy. Malfoy couldn't stand any more, he was getting sick,he had drank to much butterbeer. He went to the bathroom, took his mask , threw it into a garbage can and splashed waterall over his face. Meanwhile Colin Creevy was telling Ginny a story about how he had meet Harry. _

He was likeHarry did this, Harry did that. She was getting sick of Harry 

_Colin, I have to go to the bathroom-she said. _

She went in and the first thing that she saw was a magicalaquarium dividing the girls bathrooms and the boys bathroom. She hadn't seen, it must have been put up magically just for the party. She loved fish because they made her feel relaxed. She stared at them and suddenly backed away, she saw a pair of gray blue eyes staring at her. A new song started to play. It was beautiful. 

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine. 

I'm leavin my life in your hands. 

He was really handsome, he seemed familiar. With his blonde hairfalling over his eyes and pale face . He was smiling. 

People say I'm crazy and that I am blind 

Risking it all in a glance 

How you got me blind is still a mystery 

Ginny couldn't stop giggling. She had fallen in love with a boy whom she had seen before but couldn't remember who he was. Draco felt the same, she looked awfully familiar but couldn't make out where had he seen that flaming red hair, but who cared, she was beautiful. 

I can't get you out of my head 

Don't care what is written in your history 

As long as you are here with me. 

The girl's bathroom doorburst open and Hermione entered. She didn't see Malfoy but she took Ginny by the arm and took her away. _Come- she just said and took her outside. Draco followed them. _

_Nice going Bushy hair Muddblodd - he muttered under his breath as he went outside. _

I don't care who you are 

Where you're from 

What you did 

As long as you love me 

Who you are 

Hermione took Ginny to where Harry was standing, (who was dressed up as a snitch). 

C_an I have the pleasure of dancing with you fair lady?- he asked _

Ginny hesitated but Hermione whispered: _C'mon, be nice _

So they went to the dancing floor and began dancing. 

Where you're from 

Don't care what you did 

As long as you love me. 

Every little thing that you have said and done 

Feels like it's deep within me 

Doesn't really matter if you're on the run 

It seems like we were meant to be 

Draco was standing near of them, he was watching Ginny in the arms of Harry. He felt a jolt of jealousy but when Ginny gave him a don't worry look, he folded his arms, stood there with one of his famous smirks thinking that the mysterious girl didn't want to be with that scar headed. His smirked turned into a grin when Ginny winked at him. 

The song finished and Ginny left Harry there talking to himself. He went to find the pale faced boy. 

_Are you looking for someone- said a drawling voice behind her. _

Ginny turned around and gave the boy a shy smile and the said : 

_Yes I am looking for a boy that I saw tonight and that I am dying to kiss. _

_Can I be that boy ? -He asked _

_I was expecting youto saythat- before she continued he took her in his arms and kissed her. When they parted,Ginny was breathless and with a huge smile in her lips, she whispered:-__ This is so cool and before he could reply he gave her another kiss. _

_Ginny-cried a voice, it was Hermione _

_Draco-grunted a deeper voice. It was Goyle _

_What?you are Draco Malfoy, now I know why you seemed so familiar- said Ginny. _

Malfoy was speechlessthen he just muttered: - _A Weasly, of course the flaming red hair. _

_Get out Malfoy before I call the security trolls, this is not your party- said Hermione and she took Ginny by the arm toher room. _

**A/N. I like this chapter a lot but it looks to much like Romeo and Juliet movie so I'll try to change it a little bit but anyway is cool.Please review. Please **


	2. Chapter 2

A

A/N. Hey, I am sorry I took so long to post this chapter but I was very busy with 

School and also I could't use the computer because I was grounded. Well here is the next chapter I hope you like it and as for the ppl who reviewed the last chapter I LOVE YOU GUYS. One more thing, I am not going to use shakesperian language. Please review. 

What the hell were you thinking - yelled Hermione- are you nuts. He's Malfoy, how could you ew, kiss him, ew yyucks. Ah, I know, Fred and George gave you some of that alcohol they were sneaking from hogsmeade? Please tell me you are drunk Ginny. Please. 

Ginny was silent for a moment. She knew that Draco Malfoy was a mean boy and that he had caused Ron, Harry and Hermione many problems but that night had been different. She had seen something in those beautiful gray-blue eyes something else, a very different Malfoy and the way he talked to her and the touch of his lips made her feel so, so good 

I'm sorry Hermione, but what I did tonight was because I wanted to- Ginny replied.-I think I … I am in love with him 

Hermione shock her head. It is impossible- she thought 

Oh Ginny, but, but you are enemies, you are from two different worlds, two different houses and even your families don't get along, you know what you are getting yourself into. What will your brothers say when they find out?-said Hermione 

They don't have to find out, you won't tell them will ya_? -said Ginny _

Hermione didn't say anything. 

Thanks, you are a great friend -and she went to her own room. 

.................................................................. 

-She is a Weasly-grunted Crabbe- I thought you hated them. 

-II do but this night I felt different -he said as he entered the Common Room. 

-So you forgot about Pansy?- asked Goyle 

-Pansy? Who's Pansy? oh Pansy. Yeah I think so. 

You should stop seeing that girl -said Goyle 

Pansy? I told you I forgot about her, doesn't anything enter that thick skull of yours 

I meant the red hair one- he grumpily said 

Look, that it's not your business, why don't you go away, that is the only thing you can actually do without messing things up, okay-shouted Malfoy 

He then ran to his room, went to where his trunk was and began looking inside. _Here it is -he said, he took his nimbus 2001. He was going to fly to the Griffindor Tower and pay a visit to Ginny. He opened his window and went out flying on his broom. _

Ginny had her window open and she was leaning on its frame. The soft breeze made her hair move slightly. Just like an angel thought Draco as he was getting nearer to her. The darkness of the night made it impossible for Ginny to see him. 

"oh, why me 

She is talking- thought Draco- continue fair angel. Your voice is music for my ears 

Why me? – Continued Ginny- Why did I have to meet that boy. If only I hadn't seen those eyes that look like stars in that beautiful face and If only I hadn't kiss him, Kissed that mouth and those lips but I have and although I should I don't feel ashamed nor do I regret it because I love him even though I just met him an hour ago and I would be the happiest girl if he tells me that he loves me too but he's a Malfoy, my enemy. 

If you wish my dear Ginny – whispered Draco – I won't use that name anymore and I'll just be the boy you met tonight 

Draco you scared me!!!!! And what are you doing here? If they catch you, you might get expelled- said Ginny 

I don't care. I wanted to see you, Ginny I need to tell you something-said Draco- Please let me into your room so I can tell you this more easily 

She helped him into her room. He took her hands and then began: 

Look, Ginny I don't know how to say this but… look I've never felt like this before and … I just wanted to say that this night, this night was the best of my whole miserable life. You've brought light to my life, and happiness and faith and now…I mean, it is impossible for me to live without you. I rather die than live without you - 

Ginny was speechless. It was the most beautiful thing they had ever said to her. 

I know-continued Draco- That I am a bastard, but deep inside I'm not what you think. I… 

Draco- interrupted Ginny- I know that you are different inside. I know it because I see the real you in your eyes and I too would rather die than live without you 

Draco felt very happy, someone had seen the real him. He took her in his arms and then kissed her. When they finished Draco said: 

Ginny I know that this might sound crazy and I know that we are very young but my love I want to be with you the rest of my life. So why don't we… 

Get married-said Ginny very serious 

Draco nodded 

Ginny felt that she was the happiest girl in the world, she gave him a kiss 

I suppose this is a yes-he said-Come, mount my broom, we are going to the lake. 

She did as she was told. When they go to the lake, Ginny said: 

Draco that is the craziest thing we are going to do but I want to be with you. I've never felt this for anyone else. 

Me neither- he replied- but we are from two different houses, our friends are enemies and even our families don't get along. 

Who cares, as long as we are together- she said embracing him and then kissing him. 

You're right, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK. I LOVE GINNY WEASLY 

Shhh- said Ginny- c'mon sit down, just relax, you want them to find out before we've even enjoyed some time together. 

No- he whispered in his ear making her giggle-I love you. 

I love you too- she answered. 

They stayed there all night whispering beautiful things in their ears. 

Next day Ginny woke up to find herself in Draco's arms, she woke him up: Draco, c'mon is almost midday. 

oh shit- he said standing up. They mounted the Nimbus 2001 and went to the Griffindor tower. She got off and said: 

Goodbye my love. 

Ginny,. When can we meet again to do you know what? 

I am not sure. 

Ginny are you up?- shouted Ronfrom outside. 

I'm coming - she said-An owl will I send. 

Okay, bye my beautiful Ginny 

Bye- she kissed him 

Cool -he said and then he left. 

The door burst open 

Ginny where have you been?- Ron asked 

I have been sleeping -she answered 

With your costume on ? 

yes. So what's been up?- she quickly said 

Not much, we are going to challenge Malfoy to a duel 

Why !!!!???? 

Because he sneaked into the party with his two friends. 

oh, c'mon Ron, that is stupid. Hey can I borrow pig? 

Sure 

okay bye 

Ginny got dressed and then went to the owlery. She wrote a note to Malfoy, then she tied the note to Pig who was hooting like crazy. 

A tiny owl enter his room, Draco took the note from the owl who began flying around, 

Whoa I think you've had lots of sugar - he said looking at the owl. Then he read the note and smiled. He couldn't wait to see Ginny. Draco then went to Dumbledor's office. 

Mr Malfoy, what can I do for you? 

I need your permission to do something-said Draco- You know Ginny Weasly 

I surely do, a fine student-answered Dumbledore- and also one of your family biggest enemy. 

Well you see, we are not enemies anymore. I… I well we love each other. 

Dumbledoredidn't sayanything. 

We want to get married and we need your permission-Draco continued- but that is what we want and you are the only one who can help us. If our families find out we wont be able to see each other again. I love her and she loves me. 

Dumbledore sighed. He thought the matter for a second then finally 

That Mr Malfoy is a crazy idea-said Dumbledore 

I… 

Don't interrupt me Draco –said Dumbledore- It is crazy, but as you two seem very much in love, or at least that is what you say and I think that if you two unite in matrimony and show your family that you are madly in love you families will understand that there is no point in being enemies and also if your families unite our fight against vodemort will be stronger. 

Does that mean we can get married? 

Yes-he said- there is a place in hogsmeade. I will send them an owl telling them you have my permission 

Thank you, thank you, thank you-said Draco almost jumping- I'll tell Ginny 

…………………………………………….. 

Hello blondie -said Ginny 

Draco gave a slight jump. - Whoa you scared me. This place is giving me the creeps. 

I know, you looked as you'veseen a ghost. 

This place is haunted, you know - he said pointing at the shrienking shack 

I know- she replied getting closer to him 

Aren't you scared?-said Draco 

No, because I'm with you -and then she kissed him . 

So are you ready 

Yeah. 

I've already talked with Dumbledore about our marriage. He agrees with me. 

That is great-she said- We are going to be the happiest couple in the world 

He kissed her. 

I love you-he said 

I love you too-she replied 

NO- shouted Hermione who was coming from behind a tree 

Hermione you've been eavesdropping - cried Ginny 

Yes, I have. What are you think you are doing? What is wrong with you? I warned you about this guy, this filth. 

Oh shut up you mudblood -he answered 

Draco!!!!!!!- said Ginny- C'mon you guys you got to be friends, please Hermione, I love him, he loves me. you gotta help me please. 

I... 

I know you guys hate each other but you at least you have to stop insulting each other. 

Draco and hermione stared at her. 

C'mon this stuff about being enemies really sucks.. 

I... 

okay, I am sorry Hermione Granger for ever insulting you - he said rather Flatly 

Like you mean it Draco. 

okay, okay.. Sorry-he said more eagerly 

I am sorry too - hermione said looking to the ground rather to Malfoy's face 

Cool,- said Ginny then- Where are Harry and Ron? 

They are at the 3 broomsticks-Hermione answered 

Do they know anything about us?-asked Draco 

No, but they know that you were at the party and they want to duel with you in the Trophy room. They've already challenge Goyle and Crabbe and they've accepted-Hermione saidvery quickly 

Those Idiots- said Ginny and Malfoy at the same time 

you've got to stop them - Ginny told Malfoy 

I will. At what time is the Duel - he asked Hermione. 

At midnight- she answered- Ginny you have to come with me your twin brothers are looking for you. 

Later, we have to do something very important-said Ginny quickly 

Okay, bye then-said Hermione. 

Hermione left for the 3 broomsticks while Ginny and Draco went to a little chapel 

An old wizard attended them 

Yes, I know you have permission from Dumbledore. 

He stared at them 

Crazy man, but love is love, nothing can interfere in it not even death.-he said. 

Okay, Ginny Weasly do you accept Draco Malfoy as your husband 

I do-she said 

Draco Malfoy do you accept Ginny weasly as your wife 

I do-he said 

Then I declare you wife and husband. You can kiss the wife. 

Draco gave Ginny the most beautiful kiss. Ginny was the happiest girl in the world


	3. chapter 3

A

A/N: Almost nobody reviewed the last chapter, I know it was mushy, bad and boring. This new chapter is better. Hope you like it 

Malfoy was sitting in his bed thinking how happy he was. He had the most beautiful girl in the world, now it was up to him to stop the duel then he would try to be friends with Harry and Ron. He didn't like the idea but he wanted to make Ginny very happy. It was 11:45. 

Okay-he thought-I'll try and stop those idiots. 

He went outside of the slytherins common room hoping that neither Filch or Mrs Norris caught him 

When he got to the trophy room, with his wand out he heard Ron shouting- Where is Malfoy? 

I am here- he said- but I am not here to fight, I'm here to stop you. We should stop this. If they catch uswe might get expelled. 

I don't care-said Ron then he pointed Malfoy with his wand and shouted INCONSIUS (A/N) a spell that leaves you unconscious that I invented. I just couldn't kill anybody in this chapter ) 

RON NO- Cried Harry 

Malfoy ducked and the spellhitGoyle's face. He stumbled and then fell unconscious. 

Are you stupid or what!!!!- said Harry to Ron- they'll get you expelled for doing this 

Malfoy bent over Goyle then stood up full of anger. 

oh oh- said Ron and then left the trophyroom running veryfast. Malfoy followed him. He soon catched Ron and with his wand out he shouted -INCONSIUS. 

Ron fell to the ground. Then he heard some loud footsteps. It wasProfessor Mcgonagall, Snape,Dumbledore and Filch who had Harry and Crabbe by the arm. 

Come to my office- said Dumbledore to Malfoy- and you two- pointing at Crabbe and Harry.-and you two-he said to professor McGonogall and Snape-Filch please takeMr. Goyle and Mr. Weasly to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey will know what to do. 

They followed him to his office. 

Vanilla Scoop-said Dumbledore. The gargoyle moved aside. They all went inside. When they where all seated he said: Explain what happened 

Harry began. He was shaking from head to toes but he managed to sound relaxed. 

You see Professor the weaslys threw a Halloween party at our common room and they didn't invite any of the slytherins but Crabbe, Malfoy and Goyle got in and Ron found out and he wanted to challenge Malfoy to a duel 

Master I think we should give some punishment to Potter and Weasly for starting a duel in the middle of the night-said Snape very happily. 

Wait-said Dumbledore-Is this true Mr Malfoy? 

he nodded. 

Please continue Harry-he said 

Harry explained everything, including the way Malfoy tried to make them stop fighting. Dumbledore stood in silence then said: 

You, Mr Malfoy and Mr Weasly,have committed a very serious crime. Although the inconsius hex is not an unforgivable spell it is very dangerous. Fortunately we will be able to wake them up in 2 weeks but I am very sad to say this but you, Mr Malfoy and Mr. Weasly have to leave the school. 

That it is not fair - said Snape- Weasly coursed Goyle and that is why Malfoy cursed Ron. 

It doesn't matter-said Dumbledore- They'll have to go when Mr Weasly wakes upand Mr. Crabbe and Mr Goyle andMr Potter will loose 100 point from their house. Now boys better go to bed. I'll write to your parents tomorrow 

They left. Harry was felling very sad. They had expelled his best friend but they had also expelled Malfoy(his dream had come true) but even the thought of this didn't make him feelvery happy. 

He went into the commonroom and found Ginny, Hermione and the twins sitting there. 

What happened?-said Hermione. Harry explained everything. Hermione and the twins couldn't believe it and Ginny began to cry then ran to her room 

Ginny, come back-said Fred 

Leave her -said hermione 

************************************ 

Ginny was lying in her bed. 

Why my love? why? -she thought- why did you do this? 

Oh but why should I be crying. Ron wanted to curse him not Goyle, but anyway he is my brother and I must forgive him and I also must forgive Draco, he's my husbandand he just cursed him because Ron cursed his friend. I need to see him tomorrow- she said to herself and then went to sleep. 

Next day the owls arrived at breakfast dropping two parcels in Malfoy's lap. One was a small letter. And the other was 

A howler-he said- shoot 

He sighed and then opened it. His father voice was 20 times louder than usual. All the great Hall went silent while Mr Lucius Malfoy shouted at his son. 

WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?????????? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE WORKED TO GET MY NAME CLEANED AND MY OWN SON SNEAKS IN THE MIDDLEOF THENIGHT TO HEX PEOPLE . YOU HAVE BROUGHT SHAME TO YOUR FAMILY. JUST WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU BOY... 

Whenthe voice of Mr Malfoy stopped the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff and the Gryffindors exploded into laughter. Draco stood up took the other letter and went out followed by Crabbe. 

LEAVE ME ALONE- he shouted and Crabbe left him. He went to his common room and opened the other letter. I was from Ginny: It contained a ring he had given herthe day they got married 

Draco, please meet me in my common room at midnight. The password is Dwarfs and Goblins bring the ring. I love you. Ginny 

So she still loved him. She had forgiven him. As he was no longer allowed to have class he waited impatientlytill midnight in his common room. When it was midnight he went out very silently. Soon he was in front of the fat lady. 

Dwarfs and Goblins -he whispered. 

Whatever- said the Fat lady sleepily moving aside to let him in. 

Draco-cried Ginny and ran towards him to give him a kiss. 

Ginny, I am so sorry -he said when they parted.-I am so sorry my love. 

Come- she said and lead him towards her bed and took his robs and started kissing him. He did the same. 

Whoa you are so beautiful- he whispered looking at her nude body. They kissed and they did it (you know what).They had never spend a night like this and both felt very happy to besleeping in each others arms. 

Draco woke up, he kissed Ginny in hercheek and whispered: Wake up sleeping beauty. 

She smiled and then said: That was the best time of my life. I've never felt so good. 

Ginny are you up- shouted Fred behind the door-Breakfast is about to finish and you haven't eaten anything. You are the last Gryffindor to be up- he said as he was opening the door. 

Fred Wait I am getting dressed-yelled Ginny 

Oh sorry, hurry up Ineed to talk to you- he said as he closed it. 

Quickly -whispered Ginny to Malfoy as she put one of her black robes-under the bed 

he did as he was told. 

Come in -she said 

Ginny, how are you feeling 

Not to good, I am still feelingsad. I can't believe Ron has been expelled 

yeah me neither. That f***ng Malfoy deserves it more than Ron - said Fred 

Fred, Malfoy cursed him because Ron cursed his friend. I don't think its Dra.. Malfoys fault. It is Ron, he shouldn't be sneaking out of his bed to go and fight with other people -.snapped Ginny 

Are you crazy? I think this whole thing has affected you very much. anyway I'm not here to talk about that filth. I am here to talk about you. You soon are going to be 15 and you are turning into a pretty Weasly girl and I know a boy who is deeply in love with you and I know that you have a crush on him since the day you first saw him. How about going out on a date with Harry Potter.?I've already arrange for you to go out withhim on Saturday's visit to hogsmeade.- he quickly said 

What?- she cried furiously - How could you? without even asking for my permission. I don't like Harry and I won't go out with him. 

Ginny calm down-said Fred- He's a nice boy and you had a crush on him 

That was a long time ago-she answered 

You are going to go with him. Please do it for me-he said 

She thought about it for some seconds then said: I'll think about it. 

Okay, bye- he said as he kissed her on her forehead and then left 

What I'm gonna do? 

Don't worry baby- said Draco as he took her in his arms-Now let's get out of here before anyone finds out and you have to go to class 

I don't want to. I want to stay with you-she replied 

C'mon, we are going to get into trouble. 

okay, let's go-she answered 

but before they could leave the door opened. 

Ginny I forgot -said Fred- Oh, What the hell are you doing here he yelled atmalfoy and then jumped over him, grabbed him by the neck and began to choke him. 

FRED -shouted Ginny as she tried to separated them 

What's going on?- said hermione entering the room- Ohh 

Help me hermione- shouted Fred and Ginny at the same time. Hermione would have loved to help Fred chokeMalfoy but felt sad for Ginny so she helped her. 

When they had calmed Fred down and saved Malfoy's life Ginny said: 

Fred, I love Draco and you can stop me from seeing him 

I can't make you stop seeing him but I can write to mom and dad telling him what you were doing with that boy 

C'mon -said Hermione- leave them alone. They are in love 

I can't hermione-and with this last words he went to tell George and to write a letter to his mom 

That day, when they were having lunch a howler arrived and fell in Ginny's lap 

oh boy,- she said as she opened it: 

WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WITHTHAT BOY IN YOUR ROOM. 

oh god she said as she went as red as her hair andall the Great Hall looking at her THAT MALFOY BOY now every head turned towards Draco and it was his turn to go redWE DIDN'T BROUGHT YOU UP TO BECOME LIKE THIS.YOU ARE DISGRACING YOUR FAMILY. I WANT YOU TO STOP SEEING THAT BOY AND ACCEPT HARRY'S INVITATION. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WITH THAT MALFOYOR I'LL TAKE YOU OUT OF THAT SCHOOL. 

She finished with thiswords. The Great Hall was silent for a moment staringfrom Malfoy to Ginnyand from Ginny to Malfoy

A/N: Last chapter coming soon


	4. Chapter four

A/N:Well, at last, here is the final chapter. I hope you like it. Before I finish I would thank all my reviwers. you guys gave me the courage to finish this. As always I own absolutely nothing. The magical world of Harry Potter belongs to wonderful J.K Rowling and Romeo and Juliet to the extraordinary Shakeaspeare  
*************************************  
  
oh, Harry hi -she answered-How are you?  
Fine, can't wait till Saturday  
  
Ginny didn't say anything  
  
I can't believe your brothers- he continued- at first they didn't want me to ask you out but now they do. They think it will make you feel better after what happened with Ron  
Eh... yeah, oh well bye Harry- she said as she arrived to her potions class.  
Bye then -he kissed her in the cheek. Ginny didn't say anything. She sat down far away from the rest of the class.   
What am I going to do? Harry is a good friend but I don't want to be with him. I want to be with Draco. What am I going to do? - she said to herself  
The answered was closer than she thought.  
  
Okay Class -said the annoying voice of Snape-Today we are going do a poison that will make you look as you were dead for 24 hours and then you wake up as if you had been sleeping  
Oh, my god -thought Ginny- that is what I need. I'll write a letter to Draco telling him about this and then we'll run away together.  
Ginny prepared the potion carefully and when nobody was looking she put some of it in a flagon. After class she went to the owlery and wrote a letter to Draco.  
  
Draco,  
you and I were meant to be together. I am going to take a potion that will make me look as If I was dead. I wake up tomorrow and I'll hide in Hagrid's Cabin. You must seek me and then we will run away together and live happily for the rest of our lives.  
I love you.  
Yours forever  
Virginia Weasly   
  
Pig, you must deliver this to Draco, please make sure he reads it, it is very important-she said to the owl after opening the window for the him to fly out, she went to her common room .   
Pig set off with the letter. However, due to his overexcitement he wasn't watching his way and accidentally crashed with the Whooping Willow and fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Meanwhile, in her room Ginny looked at the bottle that contained the potion, it had a scarlet color that made it look like blood. Ginny looked at it and gulped. At first she wasn't very sure about drinking it but the image of her and Draco, happily together gave her the guts to do it.  
She sighed and then took a zip of the potion. It had a sour taste and it burned her insides but to ease the pain she murmured Draco, Draco and in a couple of seconds she fell on her bed asleep but looking as if she were dead.  
********  
  
GINNY, NO, IT CAN BE!!!!  
What's the matter? - George asked Fred entering the fourth girls room  
She's,she's she's.... but Fred couldn't finish so he began to cry  
oh my god- said Hermione as she entered followed by the rest of the Gryffindors.  
She's dead  
-It can't be possible  
-Somebody call the headmaster  
- Ginny, why Ginny?-moaned Fred while a tear ran down George's cheek  
  
Dumbledore arrived followed by professor Mcgonnagall  
What is the matter?- he asked  
Everyone was to sad to speak then Neville said with tears running down his face.  
Ginny Weasly is dead  
  
  
  
.....................................................  
He touched her cold head  
Okay, take her to the hospital wing, I'll write to her parents. Mr Weasly and Mr Weasly come with me  
They spent all day crying and it was after dinner that Hermione remembered someone hadn't been informed about Ginny's death:  
Can you believe it -said Hermione to Harry  
- he sobbed-First Ron is expelled because of Malfoy and then Ginny dies.  
Malfoy!!!!- said Hermione suddenly.  
  
But Harry didn't get answer because Hermione had fled to look out for Draco  
  
  
  
After running around the Hogwarts castle searching for the Malfoy boy she found him outside the castle with all his things packed in his trunk.  
Where are you going?- she asked-I thought you had to leave when Ron awoke  
My father wants me home tonight, he is going to pick me up- he said looking at her- Why are you crying?  
  
She began to cry harder than ever, then she let it out: Ginny is dead  
–asked a bewildered Draco  
They found her dead this morning. I saw her. I am very sorry Draco  
After staying in silence for a few minutes he asked: Where is she?  
In the hospital wing-she answered  
I gotta go  
Don't do anything crazy okay Draco-   
But Malfoy didn't hear her, he was running towards the dungeons  
  
If Ginny is dead then I will lay with her tonight -he thought as he stopped in front of Snapes office. - he shouted pointing at the locked door with his wand. It flew open  
Where is it? Where is it? Snape said that he keept it in his office- he thought as he searched some drawers but he didn't seem to find what he was looking.  
Ah there it is, he whispered taking a little bottle from one of the cupboards.  
Death potion- he said out loud then he went directly to the Hospital Wing. It was opened; he entered and saw Ginny lying there. She is so beautiful he thought.  
  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was explaining to Harry about Ginny and Draco when Pigwidgeon came soaring through the window. He looked as if somebody had squashed his feathers.  
cried Harry  
Poor thing- said Hermione-oh look he has a letter. She took it and read it  
oh no she said- oh no  
And without another word she left the common room  
  
Draco was lying next to Ginny. He was staring at her. She didn't look so pale, her cheeks were a little bit pink which strucked him as awkward. Not even dead could ruin her beauty, he thought. He gave her one last kiss and then took a zip of the potion. As he was drinking Ginny opened her eyes:  
Draco you came  
His eyes popped out but it was to late he was dying. Ginny saw the bottle of potion and understood everything.  
- he called-   
She was able to kiss him one last time before he closed his eyes and died.  
Tears were running down her face.She saw that there was some potion left, she drank it and fell dead in Draco's arms. The ring he had given her fell to the ground  
- cried Hermione but she had arrived too late.  
...................................................  
  
What are you doing here?-asked a furious Lucius Malfoy to the Weaslys who stood in front of Dumbledor's office  
It is none of your businnes-said the cold voice of Mr Weasly as he put an arm around Mrs Weasly who was crying silently  
Dumbledore appeared; walking next to him came Hermione. Then in a deep voice he said  
-Lucius, Narcissa, Molly, Arthur follow me to the Great Hall.   
They arrived in a matter of minutes. It was full of students chattering and talking but who suddenly became suddenly quiet when Dumbledore walked up to the teachers table, stood up and said:  
  
The sun for sorrow will not show his head tomorrow. Many terrible things have happened but none have been as sad as the one that has happened today. Mrs Virginia Weasly and Mr Draco Malfoy have taken their lifes.  
  
As some of you may have known they loved each other but their friends and families couldn't stand this love and wanted to part them. Their love was so big that they couldn't stand the fact of being separated. Mrs Weasly had a plan but as things sometimes don't go as we expect them both have died in each other's arms. They rather die together than live without each other.  
I hope this gives an example to the people that are enemies for there never was a story of more woe than this of Ginny and her Draco.  
  



End file.
